beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Virgos
First attempt at a case study page. This one on Virgos I have read the charts of. If you'd like to learn more about the basics of astrology try this post: Beginner's guide to astrology part 1 13Sep85 Sun: 20Virgo05 in House XI Moon: 25Leo01 in VIII Ascendant: 12Scorpio06 Mercury in 11Virgo14 (XI) Venus in 18Leo52 (X) Mars in 01Virgo49 in (XI). Jupiter_r in 07Aquarius48 (IV) Pluto in 02Scorpio59 (XII) BML in 11Taurus26 (conj. VII) NN in 11Taurus39 (conj. VII) MC in 26Cancer55 Blurb: "I am A MASTERMIND, but my emotions are rather VIBRANT. I think in a FRUITFUL way, but express my energy in an EFFICIENT way. In love, I seek AFFECTION, I take on the role of THE MYSTIC."http://beyondbinary.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SolFreer/Beginner%27s_Guide_to_Astrology_pt._1 Primal Astrology: http://www.primalastrology.com/sea-star.html Sea Star: "Born in Virgo during the Year of the Ox, Sea Stars face the challenge of finding a balance between the opposing natures of both signs. Virgo has a strong tendency to look at the past while the Ox tends to look toward the future. If this is the case, then who is living in the moment? Sea Stars must take the time to slow down from chasing their big dreams to simply exist in a peaceful, restful state as their animal namesakes often do. ... Sea Stars are logic-driven, but are also closet romantics. They don’t like to take risks, and must always have all of the information before making a decision. Their lives are carefully planned to avoid making mistakes or experiencing failure. Ironically, they are one of the most resilient signs in the Primal Zodiac. Just as their animal namesake can regenerate its body from a single remaining limb, those born under the sign of the Sea Star are much stronger and more resilient than they even know. There is tremendous strength in this sign, yet they sometimes act timid and weak in relationships, which those who care about them find frustrating as this is not their true nature but rather an unnecessary, if not limiting, role they subconsciously play. Sea Stars often feel like they have to choose between their own beautiful (if not a bit fantastic) vision of life and reality. Understandably, they don’t want to compromise. Members of this sign need to accept reality as it is while still trying to change it. This is the only true path to balance. Most will need to build a foundation of stability first, but after this is done, they should be careful about not continuing to focus on achievements and/or regrets; instead focus on enjoying what life has to offer, which always and only takes place “right now”." Sun sign and house: The sun's position in a chart indicates the conscious identity, how the person expresses themselves in the world and what they relate themselves to. Sun in Virgo (2nd~3rd decan): http://astrologyclub.org/virgo-decans/ September 13 should be 2nd decan according to this, but the angle 20Virgo03 suggests the third decan (20-30o) Virgo-Taurus: "The gregarious and social qualities of Venus combine with Virgo's ruling planet Mercury to signify a winning way with people. The blends of Mercury and Venus, puts Virgo-Taurus in an astrological position of good fortune. Virgo-Taurus will more often seem to be characterized by TAUREAN traits: stable, solid and jovial. As Virgo the critic, colored by Taurus the trooper, Virgo-Taurus has been given a marvelous “Can Do” mentality. Virgo-Taurus are unhappy living under restrictions; they are drawn to creative pursuits where they are free to be their own master. Virgo-Taurus have a definite flair for the sensational; they see to uncover the truth and to reveal it to the world. Virgo-Taurus are able to put up with a lot, both in their career and in personal relationships, if the quality of their work or love life is high enough. Those best suited for Virgo-Taurus are without phoniness and pretension. They like people to behave as they really are, and to be truthful to themselves. Virgo-Taurus have strong nurturing and protective instincts, which emerge strongly when their loved one is suffering or under attack. In love, Virgo-Taurus are warmhearted and generous. Virgo-Taurus has a special talent for using words, writing and speaking charmingly. They are happy realists with a deep appreciation for life. There is an undying optimism about the Virgo-Taurus that is neither false nor deluded. Facing and overcoming obstacles, in fact, can be a specialty of the Virgo-Taurus in all aspects of their lives. They can make excellent parents, for all of their independence and iconoclasm; Virgo-Taurus are usually quite conventional in family matters, particularly enjoying holidays and outings...." Natal Sun in the 11th house http://www.thedarkpixieastrology.com/the-natal-sun.html "With your natal Sun in the 11th house, you’re more tolerant than most people, and don’t look down on anyone. You believe everyone is equal to you, no matter who they are. You try not to judge people, and are attracted to people who are different, original, and unconventional. Your social circle is diverse, and you’ll befriend people from all walks of life. People see how open you are, and that attracts them to you, but you can have trouble opening up your true self to others. You may choose friends over a lover, valuing your friendships, and work well in a group. You’re always looking towards the future, and you have great dreams and hopes for how you want not only your future to be, but also the future of the world."http://www.thedarkpixieastrology.com/the-natal-sun.html http://freespiritedmind.com/blog/natal-sun-in-the-11th-house/ "When a person has his natal Sun in the 11th house, the bright star of our system makes groups and friendships a very important matter of his life. The native shines through groups, and is feeling as a hyper-organism rather than an individual, as his perception of Ego also involves the larger units in which he belongs. His “Me”, is more of a “We”. The person with such a placement tends to make powerful friends and indulge in a lot of group activities. He will probably belong to fraternities, political parties or other types of organization. He takes pride from his social life and adores teamwork, while also can have strong leadership abilities. His friendships, particularly with male friends, might last very long; this natal aspect also gives the tendency to become friends with people that have similar character to the native’s father. This pattern can also bring a lot of friend with heavy Leo emphasis, being public figures or in having some authority position in the society. Such an individual will prefer passing his time with his friends than alone, while this placement can also bring misunderstandings with his love affairs, as he may frequently choose his friends over his girlfriends. This is definite to happen if the natal Sun in the 11th house is in opposition with some malefic planet in the 5thNo opposition in this case. As the 11th house is traditionally ruled by Aquarius and Uranus, the native will be of a tolerant nature and believe in equality between friends. Such kinds of people promote brotherhood in a group and help it function harmonically. They are not judgemental, and will frequently befriend unconventional individuals. The Sun in the 11th house can bring a lot of help through friends. ... This natal placement will frequently make someone hold an office or a special position in an organization. ... Of course, if the Sun is adversely aspected a variety of problems can occur. The native can totally detach from his private life, dedicating too much of his personal time to the groups he belongs without having particular benefits in return. ... An 11th house Sun makes the person a humanist, having romantic or even delusive visions of a better society. ... In a woman’s chart, this placement will bring a lot of male friends; her father is probably a strong person with an important position in the society and her copying of his character can give her a male way of thinking. She is easily accepted by other men as equal, and might even reach leading a group which consists mostly by men. In any case, such a Sun placement will make a powerful woman with a variety of goals and objectives, ready to offer to the social system and frequently becoming a spokesperson or general secretary. Her organisational abilities can be broader than any man’s, and she will be widely respected for keeping the group in a good order."http://freespiritedmind.com/blog/natal-sun-in-the-11th-house/ Moon in sign and house: The moon's position relates the unconscious elements of a personality, the way we feel and the instinctual ways that we respond emotionally to situations. Moon in Leo (Aries decan): (Stolen from a sun in Leo-Aries page) "The aggressive planet Mars combines with Leo’s Sun to underline the Leo-Aries impetuousness and will power. These Leo-Aries are more Aries than they are Leo’s. They are Daring, Driven, and almost Diabolical with a capital D when it comes to achieving their aims. Mars gives drive to the Leo-Aries and is simply a channel to Leo steadfast destination, taming and pacing the Aries impulses. The word active can basically describe most facets of their life. Action-packed and a keen foresight that comes from a love of learning, they never make the same mistake twice. Leo-Aries must see their endeavors bear fruit. They plunge into new projects with verve, watching their restructuring and its implementation bloom is enormously satisfying to them; conversely, seeing their efforts fail is usually intolerable. Leo-Aries inspires tremendous loyalty, respect and love in others. Those best suited for Leo-Aries are the more clever partners that know exactly how to soothe the savage lion or lioness. Those involved in love affairs with Leo-Aries may appreciate their searing intensity and almost total involvement. In personal relationships, people are never in doubt about where they stand with a Leo-Aries. As interested as the Leo-Aries are in furthering their multifold purposes, they are genuinely and deeply curious about other people and their cultures. Leo-Aries are somehow able to extract the most intimate details from practical strangers. They are excellent listeners and they will only dole out advice if it’s solicited. Leo-Aries are also good planners, well capable of organizing an effective plan of attack and seeing it through."http://astrologyclub.org/leo-decans/ http://www.alwaysastrology.com/leo-moon.html "Leo Moon likes to be the center of attention… when they are comfortable in the situation. They may do a lot of entertaining at home and they have a great sense of comic timing. Those born with the Moon in Leo are talented organizers, and may bring that out to the point of trying to organize and control their friends and family. They want to create and entertain… although they may end up being too lazy to actually put things together as often as they would like. ... They are usually popular and sociable, and they have a lot of integrity. ... They are passionate, but may tend towards exaggeration. They can get so caught up in a moment that they may do or say things that later won't be remembered. They can be generous to a fault; in fact, it can become overwhelming to the recipient at times. They can't stand ingratitude, so if you are the one being showered with generosity, express your thanks. Pride is Leo Moon's downfall. Their ego pushes them to take charge of everything, which may make them appear domineering. ... In a relationship, they may be on the jealous side, even if they are not really possessive. When they go through a break-up, they may feel more pain to their ego rather than their heart. ... Leo Moon is not a big risk taker unless they know they'll come out on top. They don't like to fail in front of others. Those born under the Moon Sign Leo do not take advice well, though they are happy to give it. They have a lot in common with the cat… they feel they are always right and no one should tell them what to do. They may be materialistic, but they accept responsibility with grace and honor. They can face adversity without falling apart, and when fortune smiles upon them, they are always willing to share." http://www.forestforwomen.com/2011/12/guide-to-moon-in-leo-people.html "Leo Moon Woman The woman whose mind is controlled by Leo moon is usually very playful. Just tease her in a sweet manner like a mother cat and you will hear her chirp like a bird. This is her way of expressing her playful side. Yet sometimes she can be quite an arrogant person. If her parents have been strict with her she will keep this behavior of her somewhat hidden. But if they have pampered her too much she will go out of control with it. Personality wise, the woman with Leo moon is very freedom loving, but she has no problem in sacrificing some of it for the sake of her loved ones. ... she gives off an air of “I have it all” in an extremely confident manner. People just cannot resist that. So they prefer to flock to her with job or project opportunities. Unfortunately, the love life of this woman is not always colourful. She wants to be treated royally in relationships, but most of her men do not understand it. Consequently, breakups take place. Also this woman does not tolerate anyone playing with her ego. Now what that supposed to mean? Well, as mentioned before, Leo moon enjoys limelight and compliments. The female carrier wants them to be coming specifically from her partner. If her partner does not get it and ends up treating her just like any other girlfriend her ego gets swollen. Expect this to create arguments in her relationships. Interestingly, the woman with Leo moon likes to get into a relationship with the hope to turn it into a marriage someday. Sometimes this hope can be so intense for her that she might even accept engagements. But her dominating behavior and unsatisfied thirst for the right amount of attention bring them to end. Actually, this woman needs a man who will appreciate her personality and beauty. A little bit of passiveness will also work like magic. But is this woman faithful? The answer to it is yes. Keep in mind that Leo is a fixed sign." Natal Moon in the 8th house http://freespiritedmind.com/blog/natal-moon-in-the-8th-house/ "When a person has his natal Moon in the 8th house, his mind can transcend to the outer realms quite easily, making it possible to manipulate energy for magical use. There will be a constant battle between darkness and light in the native’s mind, as the Moon here will many times express its dark side. The Moon is the quickest celestial body, and its placement in the 8th house indicates quite a lot of sexual partners. This does not mean that the native will have a lot of casual sex; quite the contrary is what happens. The native desires emotional security, and its placement in the eighth house will make him yearn for deep feelings. There can be some sort of insecurity concerning sex, and the native may quickly rush into relationships, in order to feel nurtured. The Moon can bring very romantic relations, but the quick nature of the Earth’s satellite may make romances end rather soon and bring new ones. The native with the Moon in the eighth house will frequently feel sexual unrest; his mind will be always yearning for something more, for something deeper. This can be a reason for him abandoning- or being abandoned by partners; feelings fluctuate really fast. A person with such a placement will be fascinated rather quickly by something new, especially if it is forbidden or secret. The Moon is capable of bringing intense feelings, yet they can fade away the same easily. As the 8th house is ruled by Scorpio and Pluto, the Moon inherits a lot of their traits. The Moon does not feel comfortable in the realm of Scorpio and tends to show its cruel face, expressing jealousy, suspicion and obsession. Having the Moon in the house of secrets will make curiosity an important trait of one’s personality. He will be interested in the mysteries of life and death, while also about anything taboo."http://freespiritedmind.com/blog/natal-moon-in-the-8th-house/ Ascendant: The ascendant or `rising sign' is the way that other people view us. It determines the persona we project to the world and sets the `houses', or areas of our lives, in which all the other signs and planets are expressed. http://www.alwaysastrology.com/scorpio-rising.html "You know if there is a Scorpio Rising nearby… you can feel their presence. They have an aura about them that lets others know they are not to be pushed about. They command respect, and with some, even fear. They can be loud or quiet, but their determination always shines through. Scorpio Rising rarely goes unnoticed… most people either love them or hate them. Some born under this Ascendant are rather confused by the strong reactions they get from others. They don't realize that they appear to look through another's façade, and see what is beneath the superficiality. Some people are intimidated by this, while others find it very interesting. ... Scorpio Rising wants a partner who is down to earth and reliable. They want someone who is loyal and who wants a long term commitment. They want love to last forever, and if they are betrayed, they take it personally and the offending party will pay. They like others with magnetic personalities. They are often very accommodating and pleasant that you may not have a clue to what their real personality is like. ... Scorpio Rising will usually have a strong drive to succeed… whether it is to win a cooking competition or to become the CEO of a large corporation, if that is what they set their sights on, they will go all out for it. The intensity with which they can pursue their goals is rivalled only by their tenacity. They welcome competition. Scorpio Ascendant has a real stubborn streak, and it is difficult to get them to change their mind once it is made up. They are emotional creatures, but they are rather adept at hiding this vulnerability. They are good at observing details and can be shrewd when it comes to taking risks. ... Scorpio Rising is intuitive and sometimes psychic. This makes it imperative that they not give in to their sarcasm as it may strike deeper than they intend. They may have healing talents."http://www.alwaysastrology.com/virgo-rising.html Aspects: Grand trine (fire) of Venus in 18Leo52 (XI), Uranus in 14Sag09 (II) and Eris in 16Aries06 (VI). Chiron in 14Gem37 (VIII) completes the kite by opposing Uranus. Ascendant conj. South Node opposite Desc. conj. Lilith and North Node. (12Scorpio06 vs. 11Taurus39) Jupiter square NN and Pluto. Sun+Mercury (inconj.) both square Uranus in Sag and Chiron. Saturn tightly square moon and venus (weakly conj.) Mars in Virgo trine Neptune in Cap both sextile Pluto in Scorpio. Chiron opposite Uranus: "This type of person is the one who can say things like: "Be for peace, or I'll kill you!" The tendency is to love people in the abstract, but not in the flesh. They love the ideal of brotherhood and sisterhood of all people. It's relating to actual, live, real human beings that turns them off. This is because relating requires them to show some feelings, a concept they find alien and icky. But feelings and emotions are exactly what have to be worked on here. The Chiron/Uranus individual may produce brilliant works of genius while all the time feeling stupid. More often, they will come up with off the wall ideas that they claim are works of genius. Chiron/Uranus people may be completely "Uranian," constantly mouthing shocking opinions, or they may go to the opposite extreme and be against anything that is new in any way. If they manage to keep themselves grounded, in contact with reality and their own emotions, their true genius can flow freely."Chiron and Uranus http://www.bobmarksastrologer.com/chiron21.5.html Houses: Midheaven in Cancer: http://www.alwaysastrology.com/cancer-midheaven.html "Individuals born with a Midheaven in Cancer are good planners that can organize and direct both their own lives and the lives of all those around them. They understand how to let others be themselves, fully expecting that others will respect who they are in return. They truly care about others and want to help, but depending on the situation, they also know how to remain aloof. They are natural nurturers, and have a conscious appreciation for food, since that is a fundamental way to nurture. People with a Cancer Midheaven, while seemingly mild, are not afraid to fight for whatever they want. They believe all hardships heal with work and time." Pluto: For this native, the position of pluto is of extreme importance to the overall chart, because the ascendant lies in Scorpio, meaning that Pluto is the chart ruler. Here, we find Pluto in Scorpio in the 12th house. The house position of Pluto is said to act like a black hole that needs to be filled. http://freespiritedmind.com/blog/natal-pluto-in-the-12th-house/ "With natal Pluto in the 12th house, the chart owner will definitely experience a very intense life. This placement is a rather complex one, and is not the easiest to find. On the other hand, the transformation that it grants may evolve the native to a totally conscious human being with deep wisdom concerning life, death and existence. Pluto is usually signifying a trauma connected with the house where it is placed in, ... As the 12th house is also ruling secrets and hidden things, the individual with such a placement is strongly drawn towards them. He might be extremely curious in possessing answers for his questions, and can become an exquisite researcher or investigator. People with such an aspect will literally drink information to satisfy their curiosity, but will rarely speak themselves about their own secrets. And they might have a lot of them, especially connected with their sexuality. Pluto is representing a quite raw, aggressive and obsessive part of the human sexuality; while placed in the twelfth it can bring a lot of sexual fantasies- especially of a violent nature. If Pluto is adversely aspected, the native may have experienced sexual assault or even rape, which he usually will try to hide from everyone. People with such a natal Pluto might actually attract subconsciously such types of events, as such fantasies can simultaneously bring them lust and fear. Of course, in case that you have such an aspect, the best way to handle such raw energies is symbolically bring them to life with your significant other or a person you trust. In addition, an individual can develop strong masochistic tendencies if Pluto is adversely aspected by Saturn or Mars in this case. Such aspects can be connected with deep psychological wounds from the childhood, and in case they are present in a natal chart the individual is advised to speak to a psychologist. The 12th house rules all types of restriction, whether it is in an institution or in one’s own mind. Pluto here can bring intense isolation from the rest of the world, especially when a slow-moving planet is forming a transiting aspect towards Pluto. During such periods, the native’s psychic ability is being strengthened, and he can understand a lot of the mind’s functions. The natal chart owner has abilities of re-programming his subconscious, and Pluto here will definitely bring transformative experience – usually concerning healing from traumas. The effects of such a healing will be permanent; yet the slow pace of Pluto indicates that a lot of time must be dedicated in order to fight one’s own demons. The native will also have tendencies of oppressing anger, rage and wrath deep inside him. This placement indicates a lack of healthy externalization of these powers. Many times people with such placements will prefer to hide their real emotions; both due to fear of hurting others and of fearing to lose control. With this placement, an individual is obliged to find healthy ways to release such feelings. If he does not find, the Plutonian energy can erupt unexpectedly and very self-destructively. In any case, this natal aspect may be one of the most difficult to handle. The dark traits of Pluto can be even hidden in the core of one’s existence, so tightly bonding with the general life perception that the only way is accepting them. The native with such a natal placement should invest a lot of effort into understanding their own self, especially the dark sides of their life and character. When he will see the big picture, and realize that even his darkness is a result of underground subconscious currents, he will finally find ways to accept it and embrace it." http://www.healwithastrology.com/astrology-12th-house-pluto-scorpio/ "When Pluto is in your twelfth house you may have a difficult time accepting your own intensity. You likely fear your primal energy even though you have a great deal of energy and voracity. Even though you likely fear it you are deeply connected to the part of yourself that is primal and instinctual. You know when something is right or wrong based entirely on your instinct. You read people effortlessly and know when someone is telling the truth and when someone is lying. But many people with Pluto in this position deny that part of themselves and don’t use their powerful instincts in decision making. Perhaps you fear that a part of you desires control and seeks power; as a result you hold yourself back from asking what you want and avoid taking control. Leaving you feeling powerless in the world and subject to the whims of others. Or perhaps you are afraid of out rightly expressing your dominance so you inadvertently or unconsciously manipulate others to get what you desire. But only because you have disowned your own power. With this position you may hide your intensity showing people a façade of lightness and levity when beneath it all you have the capacity to dive to great depths to heal yourself and others. When transits aspect your Pluto your life may feel out of control and you experience a range of challenging emotions like anger, hatred, want and obsession. Or perhaps you have buried these unpleasant emotions and suffer from nightmares and fear of being alone with your thoughts. ... You want to understand the world around you on the deepest possible level. On one hand you are deeply afraid of the shadows and on the other you are intrigued and drawn to all that which is hidden and taboo. You find yourself drawn to counterculture often studying it in depth without ever joining the groups that fascinate you so deeply. This may come in part from your inability to accept yourself as you are; you struggle deeply with self love and acceptance. Often people with this placement grew up in environments where they were shamed for their sexuality and emotional intensity. The result is that you may feel unsafe expressing yourself sexually or find shame around your sexual desires and wants. You may have experience death early on in life and as a result you developed a fascination and sometimes fear of death. Often with this placement people feel torn between life and death; struggling with thoughts of death and suicide. You are forced in life to dig into the depths of your psyche and this can lead to bouts of depression. ... In Evolutionary Astrology, Pluto represents your karmic mission. With Pluto in this position part of your karmic mission would be to face your relationship with spirit and come to terms with death and the fact that life is a cycle. With this placement your karmic mission is to face the darkness within and use it as a catalyst to gain enlightenment. The truth is all of our karmic missions are to do just that but with this Pluto position you will be asked to dive deeper into your shadows and to face global and ancestral karma as well. Basically, you are doing double duty in this life facing not only your own shadows but the shadows of the world and using all of the power at your disposal to transmute them something that serves humanity as a whole." (continues with steps to healing...) North Node: Karmic destiny and spiritual growth. The lessons we are learning. South node indicates what your spiritually inclined to but are trying to move away from. North node is where you are spiritually pulled. http://astrofix.net/shop/the-nodes-by-sign-and-house/ (Apologies for copying here) North node conjunct the descendant in this chart is a sign that the karmic journey of the chart holder (native) is directly opposed to the way the world perceives them. The south node conjunct the ascendant, conversely, implies that all of the past karma is strongly aligned with the way the native projects themselves to the world (here as a Scorpionic character). Taurus-Libra NN and Scorpio-Aries SN. (Where the Libra and Aries parts are due to the 7th and 1st house placements of the nodes) "North Node Taurus 7th House/ South Node in Scorpio 1st House Getting comfortable being in a relationship. Learning to be relaxed and at ease with another person. Letting go of the need to control your environment. Being content in a partnership. Taking your time in deciding to get married. Staying married to one person for a very long time. Allowing relationships to develop at their own pace. Realizing that a relationship doesn’t need drama to be a good relationship or to make you happy. Having relationships with stable, dependable, practical people. Making long lasting, steady, reliable significant relationships. Exploring the sensual side of partnership. Enjoying the simple pleasures of married life. Learning to value your significant relationships. Developing a steady presence in your relationships. Being satisfied with a practical marriage or partnership. Learning to trust your partner." Chiron In this chart, "wounded healer" Chiron forms a critical point, completing a fiery grand trine into a kite towards Gemini and the 8th house. Chiron tends to have a stronger position in the later houses Chiron in Gemini (by Sign): "Gemini is communications. Those with Chiron here may talk compulsively, or, on the other hand, seldom speak. Both were, most likely, never listened to as children. The only difference is one keeps trying while the other gave up. This sounds something like Chiron in the third house, and, of course, there are similarities. Remember though, that the sign position shows how something acts while the house position shows where in your life it will manifest." Chiron in the 8th House: The 8th house is associated with Scorpio and rules over sex, death, secrets and mysteries. http://healinguniverse.com/resources/chiron-healing/ "If you are wounded in the 8th house, you will likely experience many deaths, losses, inheritance problems, tax problems, debts, lack of intimacy and difficulty sexually merging or sexually merging on an equal level with a partner. ... Yet, good sexual experiences and intimacy opportunities may be few and far in-between situations. The spiritual unity may be lacking. You come to feel unsafe in this world and especially wounded through intimate relationships. You could easily attract a mate who is sexually dysfunctional or sexually promiscuous or places you in sexual danger (disease) or is into causing sexual pain. That would only be more wounding to you on a psychological, physical and sexual level. You need and deserve to get as good as you give in bed. You must learn to balance your life in other ways for many years before you enter into a sexually equal and satisfying relationship. You can teach others about one or more of these issues. You also, with a Chiron wound in the 8th house, have a special gift for healing and are very intuitive. Use your intuition and your healing abilities to first heal yourself as much as possible. Your life will be a healing example to other people; you will find you are a very sought-after and effective healer of other people." References Category:Virgo Category:Natal Astrology Category:Case studies